Snow White Princess
by KNDfreak
Summary: Long ago, there lived a princess who had the ability to control snow and bring good luck wherever she went. People had adored her, until one day, a witch grew so much envy and hate, that she killed the princess. Years later, and it turns out that the princess has a descendant - a human boy named Marshall. Humanized, AU. Light Romance. Story contains crossdressing at some point.
1. Chapter 1

_Sunset Valley, December 20, 1982_

A blizzard continued to rang through the town, snow blowing harshly through the air, and the crops that were said to be fully develop were starting to die. Animals left out on the streets struggled to find a warm place, some freezing to death, as the lights of the lamps flickered, threatening to go out as did the electricity. Meanwhile, in a small corner of the town, inside a building, the people of the town muttered among themselves, frustrated and worried.

"When is this blasted snow going to stop? We can't harvest anything!" Someone shouted.

"We're all going to die due to hunger." Someone else, a woman, weep. A man standing besides her tried his best to comfort her, holding her gently in his arms.

"Forget that, we'll never leave our houses again if the snow piles up!" Another townsmen cried out.

"What is happening? What have we done to deserve this?!"

Suddenly, a man, with the slash that said 'Mayor' on it, began banging the grovel down.

"Calm down everyone. Surely, there must be an explanation for all this snow..." He said.

"You want an explanation? I'll give you one - God has forsaken us! We have wronged him, and now we're suffering because of it!" Another man shouted, glaring at his mayor.

"That's preposterous! That might be the most dumbest reason I heard from you all day - and you say a lot of crazy things!" The man beside him shouted back, glaring at the offender. The man turned around and snarled.

"You'll see! We have done nothing but anger God, and so we'll suffer his wrath for all eternity!"

"You have lost your mind! Why should we listen to you?!"

"I lost my baby in this freak snowstorm!" A woman cried out, sobbing as fell to her knees, head in her hands. The women beside her each placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a soft squeeze in comfort.

"Who should be blame for this? Who should be responsible?!"

"Now, now. Pointing fingers never solves anything." The mayor said, but he was ignored mostly.

"We all are! Didn't you hear me?! This is God's punishment!"

"Shut up already! Your precious 'God' is nothing, but a fraud!"

"And you wondered why we have so much snow. You don't believe in Him, he has shun us because of YOUR actions!"

"This snow is a curse! A curse I tell you!"

"I just want it to stop snowing..."

Soon an agreement broke out between the townspeople, pointing fingers, shouting, while coming up some suggestions that were either passed or not heard. The mayor looked at his people and sighed, sorrow forming in his brown eyes.

"Times like this, we should all come together, and yet," He continued to stare at the squabbling crowd before him. "Yet we are arguing among ourselves like children. Maybe we are cursed."

Meanwhile, back outside, a lone traveler walked through the streets, snow crunching underneath their feet. Despite temperatures being below freezing, the stranger did not appear to be cold, and her cloak stayed close to her despite the heavy winds that blew through the air. The stranger continued to walk until they reached City Hall, and stopped to look at it.

Back inside, the crowd continued to talk among themselves, heated words begin exchanged, when suddenly, the door open and everyone turned to look at the newcomer. Most were suspicious, but mainly surprised as the mayor started talking.

"Did you travel all this way, traveler?" He asked, worried. The stranger didn't say anything, but closed the door behind them. "Stranger?"

"Did he travel through the snow?"

"No way, he would've died trying to get here."

"Maybe he's a witch..."

The travel moved through the crowd before stepping front of the mayor, and in a soft, feminine, voice, spoke:

"I have come to help you through this blizzard of yours." Immediately, protest broke out.

"No way!"

"What can YOU do that we haven't already done?!"

"I knew it! It's a witch, he has cast a spell on us!"

"We are forsaken!"

"Shut up!"

"Silence please!" The mayor shouted, getting everyone to stop talking. He looked back at the stranger. "Have you now? That is very kind of you. May you lift your hood so we can see your face?"

The stranger hesitated, before doing what they were told, and soon as the hood was lifted, gasp of awe, confusion, and a little bit of shock ring through the air.

The stranger's skin was pale, almost the same color as the snow that pouring down out in the streets. Her hair was a long, midnight black with a slight shine to it, blue eyes that reminded the mayor and the people of the sky they missed so much, light pink lips that matched the dusty pink in her cheeks - probably from the cold - and a nice, round chin. The woman began to speak again.

"I can help you, if you would let me." She said. The men were awestruck by her beauty, some of the women looking at her with envy in their eyes, and the children cocked their head to the side, curious. The mayor nodded dumbly, and she smiled, unknowingly looking even more beautiful to the men, and gain some hate from the woman.

"What is your name, miss?" The mayor asked. The woman giggled.

"My name is Madeline, the Snow White Princess."


	2. Chapter 2

_Today's Time..._

Laughter filled the air as a group of kids ran down the street, heading towards the beach in their swim gear. One of the kids, tall, tan skin, dark black hair with brown highlights, beautiful golden amber eyes, and a lean frame for a body turned his head back towards another kid, who was falling behind.

"Come on Marshall!" He shouted. The boy, Marshall, panted, tongue out and eyelids half-way shut. He had white skin, that of snow, blue eyes, black hair, and was wearing bright red swim trunks with some black flames on the bottom.

"I'm...I'm coming!" He said, just as a girl with curly hair and pink eyes turned to him, giggling.

"Out of all of us, Marshall, I have expected you to be the one ahead of us." She said. Marshall just gave her a wry grin, before bending over, trying to catch his breath. The taller teen cocked his head to the side and began walking towards him, concern flashing in his amber eyes.

"You okay, Marsh?"

"I-I'm fine, Chase," Marshall panted, taking a deep breath in, before giving his friend a smile and sat up straight. "Let's go. Ryder and Katie are going to be mad at us if we're late."

Having said that, the teens took off running and once they reached the beach, the two other teens, Katie and Ryder, looked up, Ryder scowling at them.

"You guys are late." He said.

"By one second. Chill, Ryder, and go back to smooching your girlfriend." Chase said, smirking as both of them blushed and Ryder gave him a death glare.

"You're just mad because you can't do the same now that Skye dumped you." Ryder countered, but Chase merely shrugged his shoulders and picked up a drink from the cooler next by them.

"Eh. We're still friends, at least." He said, even when Marshall began to giggle. Sooner than expected, the sun began to set, and that's when their mayor, Mayor Goodway, appeared, giving them a short speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is today that we honor Great-Great Grover's birthday. As you all know, he was my grandpa and the founder of this Island, and he had done some great things to make sure this Island, our home, flourishes with excellence and love. We-" As Mayor Goodway continue to talk, Zuma let out a yawn.

"Man, I think she's bowing me to sleep wight now." He muttered and Rocky couldn't help but snicker as Katie hushed him.

"And so, without further ado, let the meteoroid shower begin!" Just as she finished talking, the sky was lighted with hundred and hundreds of little white streaks that gleam against the dark blue of the sky. Everyone watched with awe and oooh's, amazed, while some are taking pictures.

"Hey let's make a wish!" Skye said, and everyone agreed, closing their eyes. _I wish...I wish...hmm, what is it that I wish for?_ Marshall thought, glancing around at his friends til his eyes landed on Chase, and he couldn't help but blush. Then he looked down at his skin, and he couldn't help but frown.

Ever since he could remember, Marshall had always been bullied by other kids because of what he looked like. They thought of him as a freak, a weirdo, and had casted him out of society just because he was paler than any other child. It wasn't until recently that he became friends with Ryder, Katie, Chase, Skye, and the others, but he had always feared that they might go away, that they'll hate him, and don't want to be friends with him anymore. More than anything, Marshall wanted to keep his friends, and hoped his freaky look didn't scare them away.

 _I wish...I wish I was someone different._ He thought, closing his eyes. He felt a slight chill in the air, and he couldn't help but shiver and open his eyes to watch as the shower of meteoroids went by.

"This is amazing!" Rubble cheered, throwing his hands into the air, and the others couldn't help but laugh. Marshall just smiled at them.

* * *

 _Just outside of Adventure Bay..._

Two figures stood by, wearing cloaks.

"Are you sure the Princess is here?" One of them asked. The other scoffed.

"Of course I'm sure! Remember what that kind man said when we described the person who we were looking for. He said that there's only person in the world that looks like that, and he was around here somewhere." The cloak figure said.

"He? I thought we're looking for a girl, not a guy." The first cloak figure whined. The other bopped them on the head, causing their partner to cry out in pain.

"We _are!_ But we must hurry and get to her before the witch does!"

"But the witch doesn't know about the Princess's descendant, and she probably doesn't know she has one. We're just asking for trouble." The cloak figure whined.

"Clark, if you don't shut up right now..." The second cloak figure hissed, causing Clark to whimper. "And I know that. But that doesn't mean she won't go after the Princess anyway. We have to keep her safe, and then bring her back where she can control the snow."

"And keep her there for all eternity? What if she doesn't want to stay?" Clark asked. The other cloak figure scoffed.

"It's the Princess's descendant. Of course she'll stay, if she knew what was going on. Now come, we must get to the Princess."

With that, the two strolled into town, not realizing they were being watched by a black cat.


End file.
